


Ciel X Pluto Drabbles

by PaperFox19



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A series of drabbles around this couple.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Pluto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Ciel X Pluto Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Showing Some Affection  
  
Pluto was naked and in human form. He whined as he sought some affection from Sebastian but of course the demon gave him the cold shoulder. He continued to whimper, and suddenly felt a hand on his head.  
  
He tensed and looked to Ciel. The boy smiled at him, and kindly patted his lap. Pluto looked against it at first but since Sebastian wasn’t being kind and he wanted attention. So the naked male laid his head in his lap. Ciel was warm and comforting, he thought he was just gonna lay his head down and that was all.  
  
Ciel actually pet him, he ran his fingers through his white hair. He growled happily, and he was happy.  
  
Ciel’s Charm  
  
Ciel used to have a dog, he had always liked dogs and Pluto was no exception. He actually found him cute in both forms. He oddly had no issue with Pluto’s nudity either. At first the hell hound was a little cold to Ciel but he was slowly warming up to Ciel’s charm.  
  
Chewing His Slippers  
  
Sebastian was always so distant and cold, so he tried to act out and get some attention. He found Ciel’s slippers and chewed on them. When Ciel found them he expected to be yelled at, but instead Ciel chuckled. “So you like my slippers huh?” he patted the man on the head, his red eyes staring at Ciel in shock. “Then there yours and we can get ya ones to chew on if you like?”  
  
To show he was serious he threw the slipper and the naked male scampered off to grab the slipper and he chewed on it a second, before he brought it back to him. He ruffled his hair. “That’s a good boy.”  
  
Sleeping Inside  
  
Sebastian did not like Pluto in the house. So every night he threw Pluto out into the cold and told him to stay. Pluto howled sadly, and his ear twitched as a door opened up. “Come here,” Ciel said from his window.  
  
The demon hound jumped up and crawled inside. Ciel laid out a blanket and Pluto curled up on it. “Good night Pluto.” He ruffles his hair. He pants happily and curls up.  
  
The demon butler wasn’t pleased to see Pluto in his master’s bedroom, but Ciel said it was fine. So he had no choice but to obey.  
  
A Happy Lick  
  
Ciel was treating him so well, Pluto could no longer deny his feelings for the boy. He embraced Ciel and happily licked him on the cheek.  
  
Everyone in the room froze expecting the master to freak out. Instead Ciel patted him on the head. “Glad to see your warming up to me.”  
  
Pluto barked happily and licked his cheek again and again. Ciel laughed.  
  
A Special Spot  
  
Ciel found a spot behind Pluto’s ear, he scratched and rubbed that spot and Pluto growled with pleasure. His body shook with joy and he drooled. Not even Angela found that spot.  
  
A New Collar  
  
After learning Angela was an enemy Ciel got that collar removed from him. Instead he let Pluto pick his own collar one worthy of a Phantomhive. He spared no expense and it made the hell hound feel special. It felt nice against his throat, and he was proud to wear it.  
  
In His Bed  
  
Pluto had moved up from sleeping in Ciel’s room to being in his bed. He slept at the foot of his bed, curled up loving the scent of his master in bed with him. Sometimes in the middle of the night he would scoot up and licked Ciel’s feet. “Hahaha quit it Pluto that tickles.”  
  
His laugh was musical, but he did stop.  
  
A Bath  
  
The hell hound did not like taking a bath, none of the servants could get him into the tub let alone bathe him. So Ciel found an easier way, so when Sebastian drew him a bath, he took the naked male to the tub with him.  
  
Pluto loved playing with the bubbles, and Ciel was able to scrub his back, and wash every inch of him. Turns out Pluto liked the bath very much if his arousal was any indication.  
  
Pleasure  
  
Ciel learned just how horny hell hounds could be, and he knew just how much Pluto was warming up to him. His huge 8 inch pecker stood proud from his crotch. He whined hoping Ciel would touch him.  
  
The boy was again kind to him, he took hold of his hot length, he worked his arousal pumping him faster and faster. Pluto let out little cries of pleasure, and his manhood began to leak.  
  
Pluto howled with pleasure as he came, his thick cum shooting all over the floor. Ciel watched as Pluto was quick to start licking his seed off the floor. He did look a little scared, and he was licking like he was going to be punished if he didn’t clean it up.  
  
The floor was clean and he looked to Ciel. “Well that was surprising, you didn’t have to do that, but I guess keeping things clean is a good thing.”  
  
Pluto brightened up and he tackled Ciel, he licked his cheek while humping against him.  
  
Cuddles  
  
Ever since Ciel started helping Pluto find release the hell hound started cuddling up to him at night. You couldn’t pry him away from Ciel, his face buried in the boy’s chest. His body curled around him keeping him nice and warm. Ciel kept a hand on him, making him feel loved.  
  
-x-  
  
Pluto found the greatest happiness with Ciel, he had no idea how much his previous master abused him until he came to serve him. He respected Sebastian still, but he was Ciel’s loyal guard dog now and forever!  
  
End 


End file.
